Jade
Jade is an alpha character played by Trisha Hershberger. Character Introduction "Jade! Jade! Can you hear us?" a soft voice called out in a panicked manner. I stood alone in a dark room, seemingly endless with no walls and no ceiling. The ground beneath me had these electronically pulsing grid-lines on it, like something out of a futuristic sci-fi flick, and, as I looked up from the ground, I saw a white mist flash past me, and I couldn't make out who, or what, it was, but without even thinking, I just began running toward it. I couldn't see any corporeal form but could sense which direction to go, and so I went, and the voices were growing louder but more muffled and coming from all different directions. And then I heard one voice clearly ring out in a sing-song cadence, "I see the bad moon arising. I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightning. I see those bad times today." And that's when I woke up. I startled away from the dream as if I'd fallen into some other world, and just - you know - landed safely in my bed. And I laid there for a second to compute the data that my mind had just taken in, and made myself laugh as I sang the intentionally incorrect lyrics to the rest of the song - "There's a bathroom on the right" - before turning off my homemade radio alarm clock. So I grabbed my purple fuzzy bathrobe and I slid into my desk chair to open up my laptop, which is never far from my side. It is my trusty sidekick in all things, and may just help me to make some sense of the wonderful cacophony that's always going on in my life and in my brain. So I logged in to Enter The Void which is one of the forums I created while I was still in university, and I logged the details that I could remember from the dream. And then before falling any further down the internet rabbit-hole I decided I'd better get dressed and get moving. There's a great big world out there with secrets just waiting to be discovered! ... and I was also out of coffee - ''ruh roh! ''So I moved around my small apartment picking up the clothes I had left on the floor, while discarding new clothes back onto it, and finally I settled on a navy skirt with a rich purple sweater - the colors seemed to complement my short blue hair nicely. Then I slapped on some eyeliner, tossed my laptop bag over my shoulder, and made my way out the door to find myself a much needed cup of joe. I went out to my favourite place, The Perky Turkey, and it's in close proximity and it's got lightning-fast connection speeds - always important. I walked in to see that it was just as busy as it always is, but I was able to grab a large cup of jet-black coffee, a chocolate chip scone - 'cos I deserved a treat - and I found an empty seat in the corner and then I plugged in and set to work. And, you know, then came here. Category:Character Category:Modern Category:World of Darkness Category:Alpha Character Category:Trisha Hershberger Category:ForeverVerse